


Divine news

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Splendid!





	Divine news

Our story starts in a mansion many miles away from Hogwarts where The Battle of Hogwarts took place just days ago, but Caradoc and Dorcas Meadowes have just received word of the way it went.

Caradoc smiled. "I have some divine news, my dear."

Dorcas insisted, "Go on, tell me."

Caradoc replied, "Harry Potter killed Lord Voldemort, we won the war."

Dorcas grinned. "I always knew that we would."

Caradoc beamed, "After I saved your life I knew it too."

Dorcas frowned. "We should not have ran away."

Caradoc muttered, "They were trying to kill you, especially Lord Voldemort."

Dorcas stated, "I know, but they will deem us cowards for leaving when we did."

Caradoc answered, "Nothing of the sort, dear. I informed The Order that we were going into hiding because your life was in danger. They said that we could stay away as long as we needed to."

Dorcas sighed. "I suppose, but now we must leave this wonderful home."

Caradoc reassured her, "I can keep this house for the summer if you like."

Dorcas smiled. "That sounds wonderful."


End file.
